irken_roleplay_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jib
Jib is one of the main characters of ICR, and one of the most frequently appearing. Coming from a rather unfortunate background being manipulated into growing up as an Irken conservative, Jib is cynical, sarcastic and often depressed, usually being the first one to dismiss a situation or complain about the poor state of things; despite this, going through so much has left him rater strong willed, and he has gained a deep care and appreciation for the few friends he's amassed over the years. Biography Growing up in Irken society, Jib was rather isolated and constantly fed malicious propaganda from his peers and the authorities. As a result, Jib grew up with a strong stigma towards everything Irkens are usually taught to fear: romance, the paranormal, and everything else that might allow just a bit too much individuality for the empire to tolerate; consequently, Jib maintained a rather poor relationship with the group of people he often ended up dealing with, surrounding himself with toxic influences who encouraged the bigoted mindset. Despite his relative loyalty and willingess to engage in the ideas taught by the empire, Jib was frequently abused and overlooked by them, having to work extra hard for positions taller Irkens obtained far easier alongside being bullied and mocked by his authority figures, making Jib's faith in the empire occasionally begin to wane. As time went on, through both spending time with the sort of people he had a stigma against and realizing he had some of the same feelings he looked down upon, he gradually became more open minded. Although he largely prefers to not get involved, Jib is incredibly savvy of the inner-workings of Irk and the empire in general, making him quite the useful asset in rebellion related missions despite his mediocre combat ability; he also has quite a bit of experience as a tactician due to his experience working in the empire, though due to his lack of effort honing this skill his results are often mixed. Jib is a fairly small and plump figure, usually seen only wearing the basic invader uniform--though recently he's switched to a more basic shirt under the jacket Zik gave him. His only real distinguishing features in a crowd are his cybernetic implants on his right eye and his left arm, though he usually does his best to hide them when in public. Role in ICR Some time before the events of ICR, Jib saves Matroy by intentionally discarding his findings on the planet. Later on, during a crisis effecting Z-14, Jib helps save Z-14 from the ongoing threat of eldritch abominations by helping outsmart a certain monster, afterwhich Jib proceeds to isolate himself from the rest of the group for around five years. Jib soon reuinites with Zik and sets out to help him discover his past. After discovering the two are being criminalized by the empire, he reluctantly agrees to assist Verchiel, and ends up going on a variety of rebellion based missions with Zik. Relationships-wip Zik While intiitally somewhat hostile to his presence due to his paranormal tendencies and often eccentric behavior, Jib grew somewhat of a bond with Zik, as he felt he was one of the only people to truly understand him and his issues with the behavior of the group, as well as being one of the few people to show him genuine kindness. Jib kept the jacket he gave him as an important keepsake long after the group split up. A while later, in The Death Of a Dick, Jib and Zik were coincidentally reunited, reminiscing on the death of TBR. Zik teases him on the discovery of the jacket, eventually discovering that Jib had repressed feelings for him; after a somewhat rocky conversation, the two hook up to both of their surprise, and have been inseparable ever since. Menami Jib met Menami when he was assigned with helping her integrate into society. He was antipathetic at first, but still gave her more than he had to, and the two inevitably developed a bit of a bond from the time they were forced to spend together. As Menami moved out and began to associate with people he hated, however, they began to drift apart. Meeting again a few years later, Menami learned to cope with Jib's recent actions and the two reconciled. In rebuilding their relationship Jib became a surrogate big sibling figure to Menami, becoming incredibly protective of her and hostile towards those who mistreat her in order to make up for not being in her life up to that point. Roleplays Major Appearances *The Death of a Dick *Wandering the (not so) Abandoned Building *The Fusion Project *Digging into the mind *The Fall of HHGreg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Irkens Category:Taylor's Stuff Category:Protagonists